


Делай как я говорю, а не как я делаю!

by Kildare



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildare/pseuds/Kildare
Summary: Заботливый Рекс заботлив.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось по зявке с однострочников:  
> Коди/Рекс, другие клоны. Делиться ожиданиями по поводу предстоящей первой увольнительной и походе в Кантину 79. Рейтинг: R. Плюшки автору за собственический поцелуй Рекса, уволокшего Коди куда-нибудь в тёмный угол.  
> ...но переросло драббл, да и в заявку не очень-то смоглось.
> 
> Клонцест, если долго вглядываться, то можно разглядеть второй ОТП автора.  
> Ничего серьезного, ничего святого.

— Вы хоть по очереди меняетесь, или сразу вместе...  
— Ты да-а-а-аже не представляешь сколько девушек ведутся на «близнецов»!  
Нестройный гогот одинаковых голосов разбудил Рекса, задремавшего на заднем сидении. Зевая, он выбрался из спидера, по пути успев отвесить подзатыльник Киксу.  
— Я вас двоих на Камино обратно отправлю, если еще раз услышу про ваши похождения, ясно?  
Джесси с Киксом отсалютовали, не переставая, правда, при этом смеяться.  
— Капитан, завидуйте молча! — немедленно среагировал Хардкейс.  
Рекс в тысячный, наверное, раз задумался том, в какой бы батальон спихнуть это ходячее стихийное бедствие, и снова с сожалением от мысли отказался — наживать себе врагов среди коммандеров не очень хотелось. А потому лишь привычно одарил шутника взглядом температуры раскаленного ядра.  
  
— Так, — Рекс остановился перед входом, развернулся и оглядел своих бойцов. — Джесси, Кикс, не выходить из моего поля зрения.  
— А если по нужде приспичит? — тут же возмутился Джесси.  
— Меня возьмешь за компанию. Послежу, чтобы никто не нарушал твоего уединения.  
— Так вы же сами его и нарушите!  
— Я обещаю не подглядывать, — Рекс хмыкнул и продолжил, — Хардкейс, как гласит древняя джедайская мудрость — молчание глубоко, как вечность.  
— Чего-о-о...  
— Фильтруй базар, говорю! Хотя бы иногда пытайся думать, прежде чем что-то говорить. И вы двое, — он посмотрел на свое недавнее пополнение в рядах и только вздохнул, — просто постарайтесь ни во что не вляпаться, хорошо?  
Парни синхронно кивнули.  
Еще раз придирчиво оглядев ребят, — в стандартной серой форме они практически не различались и даже походили на приличных людей, — Рекс шагнул в полутемное помещение 79го.  


***

  
  
— Выгуливаешь свой выводок?  
Рекс, не оборачиваясь, закатил глаза и вылил в себя третий стакан.  
— Просто. Молчи.  
Коди тихо засмеялся и оперся на стойку рядом с ним, разглядывая посетителей.  
— Ты какой-то нервный в последнее время.  
Рекс тоже развернулся лицом к залу, привычно ища взглядом в толпе Хардкейса. Тот уже собрал толпу слушателей, конечно же.  
— У меня много всяких тревожащих факторов и ни одного... — он повернул голову и пристально, с ног до головы осмотрел Коди, — успокаивающего.  
Тот только покачал головой и усмехнулся. На пару минут повисло молчание.  
— Слушай, коммандер,- наконец отмер Рекс, махнул рукой, привлекая внимание бармена и жестом прося повторить себе и Коди, — давай махнемся? Я тебе вот этих, — он неопределенно мотнул головой в зал, а ты мне кого-нибудь, ну... нормального? Хотя бы два к одному? Пожалуйста?  
Коди снова рассмеялся.  
— Ну уж нет. Я уже один раз повелся на твои уговоры, и ты впихнул мне Грегора. Теперь я умный и людей отбираю сам.  
— Ну, попробовать стоило, — усмехнулся Рекс.  
— Как твои новички? Справляются?  
Рекс пожал плечами.  
— Неплохо. Чем-то мне напоминают нас с тобой, вообще-то.  
— Вот как... — Коди потянулся за своей порцией, словно невзначай коснувшись пальцами ладони Рекса, — надеюсь, сходство ограничится только умением влипать в неприятности.  
Рекс почти физически почувствовал как мысли покидают голову, однако дешевый виски, которым он развлекался весь вечер, был в этом совершенно не виноват.  
Со стуком опустив стакан на стойку, он мотнул головой.  
— Пошли.  
— Куда? — почти естественно удивился Коди.  
— Снимать стресс, коммандер. Вам тоже порой следует заботиться о подчиненных.  
— Ты у меня не в прямом подчинении... Рекс! — Коди глухо выругался, задев локтем и опрокинув на пол стакан, когда Рекс потянул его за собой за рукав. — Хочешь с собой еще всю кантину зрителями пригласить?  
Рекс пожал плечами, но рукав все-таки отпустил.  
— Да тут даже если полный отряд сепов посреди зала высадится, никто не заметит.  
Прежде чем нырнуть в служебный коридор, Рекс еще раз окинул взглядом помещение и нахмурился:  
— Хм, что-то я не вижу...  
— Рекс, — Коди мягко тронул его за плечо, — они большие мальчики. Сами как-нибудь справятся.  
— Отвечать-то, если что, мне.  
— Уж как-нибудь договоришься, — Коди хмыкнул, — с вышестоящим начальством.  


***

  
  
В служебных помещениях освещением не баловали — то ли Республика экономила, то ли работники были понимающими. Рекс никогда не пытался это выяснить, просто давно изучил все закоулки и уверенно двигался практически на ощупь. Как только дверь отрезала их от шума главного зала, он тут же снова вцепился в рукав Коди и потянул его за собой — тот, впрочем, не особо сопротивлялся.  
Знакомая подсобка встретила привычным сумраком, духотой — где-то над головой проходила тепловая линия, — и кучей заставленных всяким барахлом стеллажей. Ни слова не произнося, Рекс развернулся, дотянулся до замка форменного кителя Коди и медленно повел его вниз. И скорей почувствовал, чем увидел, как тот улыбается, прежде чем накрыл его губы своими.  
Отстраниться ему удалось не меньше, чем через минуту.  
— Хммм, — тихо протянул Коди, но до того, как Рекс успел что-то сказать, прижал палец к его губам: «Молчи». Рекс удивленно приподнял бровь, однако Коди только мотнул головой: «Слушай».  
Рекс прислушался — и сразу понял, что привлекло его внимание — глухой, но отчетливый вздох откуда-то из глубины помещения. Точное не вздох, а... Рекс с изумлением уставился на Коди.  
Тот плавно и совершенно бесшумно шагнул в темноту. Рекс краем сознания привычно удивился тому, насколько тихо двигаются скауты, и последовал за ним.  


***

  
  
Они были достаточно осторожны, для того, чтобы их не услышали снаружи, но слишком увлечены друг другом, чтобы понять, что они здесь не одни. Их и видно-то практически не было — в тусклом свете единственного плафона неподалеку Рекс разглядел только стандартные серые кители (китель, если быть точным, второй, по всей видимости, уже валялся где-то на полу), да не менее стандартные форменные стрижки, с которыми щеголяло не менее двухсот тысяч клонов.  
Один из них тихо рассмеялся и запрокинул голову назад, всего на секунду попав в полосу света — однако этого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы Рекс заметил знакомую татуировку.  
— Что.. — начал было он, но Коди тут же закрыл ему рот рукой и утащил обратно к выходу.  
  
Он не отпускал Рекса, и не давал ему ничего сказать, пока они не выпали из служебного входа в узкий проулок. Только тогда Коди расцепил стальную хватку и прислонился спиной к холодной стене.  
Рекс от возмущения закашлялся.  
— Нет, ты видел? — воскликнул он, — да они же там... совсем охренели что ли? Да меня же по трибуналам затаскают, если кто узнает, Коди... Станг, Коди, чего ты ржешь?  
Рекс вдруг понял, что он давно — еще с самых кадетских времен — не видел, чтобы Коди так искренне и заразительно смеялся. Рекс не выдержал, махнул рукой и рассмеялся вместе с ним.  
— Они действительно очень похожи на нас, — отсмеявшись, произнес Коди.  
— Иди ты в задницу, коммандер, — беззлобно огрызнулся Рекс.  
Коди внезапно очень внимательно и серьезно посмотрел на него.  
— Я готов рассмотреть ваше предложение, капитан. Только где-нибудь в более подходящем для этого месте.


End file.
